Truth,lies,and insanity
by I-dont-know
Summary: Johnny finds out that the 11th demension is in his house.And, he meets two girls that live there.
1. A winged girl in Lumonlendas

Disclaimer:Ok....I dont own anything.  
I_dont_know"_":Hey! Ive had this idea for 13 months.  
But I was too busy too write it.  
Then I started seeing things.  
When I played with my lizard, He Grew 13 times his size and told me to write it or he would eat me.  
Then, donkeys floated around my head and everything went black.  
I woke up in my bed.  
I geuss trugglesnoff put me there.  
And me, being a beleiver,  
didnt want ringo,(my lizard)  
to eat me.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Truth,Lies, and insanity,Chapt 1  
  
*When your at the age of not beleiving,  
worst of all, you doubt yourself.*  
(Bedknobs and broomsticks)  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Johnny was in the room were he kept the Bastards (and bitchs)  
who angered him.  
He solemly stared at each horror-struck face until he came to the one.  
It was a short cheerleader with her head down.  
She had blue eyes, blond hair and pink lips.  
Her hair was in pigtails that were held in pink scrunchies.  
Her uniform was of a pink short skirt,white tennies with pink socks,and a white sleevless shirt with a pink,capital, P.  
typical.  
He had strapped her in one of his favorite devices.  
The one he used to kill Edgar.  
He strided up to her.  
"Well hello there....",he said cheerfully to her.  
She raised her head and looked at him.  
She had long, blackish streaks running from her eyes. Probally from her mascaria.  
Then, she screamed "Oh my God".  
Johnny, who really didnt like screaming cheerleaders who were chained to tourture divices, quicked gagged her.  
"Fwuy?Fwuy ware woo woewing wifs?" she asked,tears forming in her eyes.  
" Whats wrong?" Johnny asked sweetly," the gag is pink,and that appears to be your favorite color!" Johnny said nastily, looking up and down her uniform in discust.  
"WUH!" the girl cried.  
"Oh... dont worry," Johnny protested,"This wont hurt one bit."  
He slowly stepped back. Then he counted down the seconds.  
"10...9...8...7...6...5..4..3...2.......1!"Johnny cried looking at the cheerleader happily.  
CLICK!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Johnny walked into the room with the T.V and Meat.  
Meat said with that drooly look.  
"My names not Johnny any more...I changed my name to Titus..." Johnny said dryly as he walked out of the room.  
He reached for the door knob, but suddenly, he had an urge to go to the room were the wall thing used to be.  
  
Some reason he couldnt move his feet...  
The seemed to be walked by themselves...  
towards the room with the wall thing.....  
Johnny tried to force them the other way but that didnt work.  
Finally he gave up,and let his own feet drag him.  
When he was in the room with the wall thing,he yelled out,"Well footies?why the fuck did you bring me ahere?  
To Johnnys surprise,his feet jerked forward,nearly making the half johnny still had control of, fall over.(like THATS possible,wait...is it?)  
Then, to his dread his feet made him topple over,into the hole were the wall thing used to dwell.(oooh..spooky!)  
Johnny yelped,as he falled in the bottemless pit-type spooky dark place hole. But to his suprise,he landed on the ground.  
The floor was mossy,and greeny wet, like a marsh.  
Huge willows dripped over the murky water.  
Long poles with swirly curly tops stuck out of the ground.  
The swirly parts kept flashing greenish yellow light.  
Grass and cattails stuck out of the water.  
Crickets chirped, Johnny looked up,and to his suprise there was a sky!  
A midnight blue sky,with light blue stars shooting and and little gold sparky things swirling about.  
Fire flies were everywere.  
Blue and oarange dragon flies swirled at Johnnys feet.  
Johnny stared at it all mouth open.  
Then a shadow appeared in the water infront of Johnny.  
Johnny fell down to the murky water suprised,as it rose.  
And then Johnny stared wide eyed at a-girl.  
The girl looked about as tall as Johnny, and had sparkly magenta eyes.She had her arms crossed around her chest.  
She was wearing knee high boots and a long sleeved top with a short leather skirt.  
She had short hair that ended inbetween her chin and ear.  
She wa swearing rough gloves that were only wrist high.  
But the strangest thing about this girl is that she had wings and a tail.  
Her wings were like over sized bat wings, with one spike on the tip of each.(like lenores)  
and her tail didnt have spikes, but was bulky and strong looking.The girl-her wings,tail,clothes- was all white.  
The only color was her megenta eyes and faded blue hair.  
"Why have you come here? speak thow name!" she yelled.  
"Johnny..." Johnny toned off.  
"Huh..? Johnny.?"The girl looked at him.  
"HI!"She screeched.  
She helped Johnny up.  
"Soo.. um.. were is this place..? Johnny mumbled to the girl.  
"This place is called Lumonlendas.,"the girl said,"Also known as the 11th demention."  
"Huh? 11th demention? In my house?" Johnny said looking at the girl as if she had 24 moose babys on her head.  
"Yep."  
"Oh by the way, my name is truth."  
"Truth..?" Johnny said repeating the name.  
"Well Truth, this place is pretty and all but,how can I get home?" Johnny asked.  
Truth looked at Johnny like if he had asked her what was a trugglesnoff.  
"Home?" she said.  
"There is no way home." 


	2. A second trip full of lies

Disclaimer:Moo no own. not care. no sue. ok?. johnen = ^_^  
I_dont_know^_^!:Hi there! heehee!  
I promise you, this chapt will be better than the last chapt.  
Oh yes, I am starting poles.  
I saw other peoplz with em and I like the idea.  
pleaz enjoy.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"What?!" Johnny cried.  
"Just kiddin!" Truth said stepping back.  
"You can go home, but...you haft ta do a task or you'll be stuck here forever."  
"Task..?" Johnny commented, one eye bigger than the other.  
  
"Yeah," exclaimed Truth," You hafta do a task.Not my rules but..."  
"Ok, what's the task?" Johnny said.  
"Well...I cant tell you..Its against the rules but im aloud to give you a clue!"  
" Ok give me the damn clue!" Johnny exclaimed, a little agrivated.  
"My name is truth,  
and you have done the oppisite to 2 people,  
go up there and tell the truth to them,  
or you shall stay forever."Truth said in a sing song/peom voice.  
"Ok so I haft to tell the truth to the 2 people I lied to?"  
"Yes.I'll send you up there."  
Truth pointed a finger at Johnny and he was surrounded by a puff of smoke.  
"Oh remember you only have 5 minutes!"Truth called as everything went black.  
Johnny reappeared in a puff of smoke in his living room.  
He derectly went up to meat.  
"Meat, my name isnt titus.Its still Johnny.I didnt change it."  
said Meat.  
"Shut up." Johnny muttered.  
He sat down.  
Who else had he lied to?  
Then, he remembered.  
("Well hello there....",he had said cheerfully to her.  
Then, she had screamed "Oh my God".  
Johnny had gagged her.  
"Fwuy?Fwuy ware woo woewing wifs?" she had asked,tears forming in her eyes.  
"WUH!" the girl had cried.  
"Oh... dont worry," Johnny had protested,"This wont hurt one bit.")  
He quickly ran to the torture room.  
He strided up to her corpse.  
"Umm.......I lied when I said it wouldnt hurt...I geuss it did." Johnny said. Johnny started to walk away when he sliped.  
He lyed on the floor.  
It felt like he was being pulled down.  
Infact he was!  
Johnny got sucked all the way into the floor.  
Suddenly, he began falling down a wet,narrow tunnel leading down.  
Then he fell on a gaint mushroom.  
He bounced off it and into the murky water of the 11th dimention.  
Wait.Why was he here again?!  
Poof!  
A white poof of smoke with purple stars flying out of it appeared infront of Johnny.  
Truth burst out of the smoke in tears.  
Her wings sagged and here tail slumped.  
"Uh..?" Johnny asked.  
Truth looked at Johnny.  
"Thank God your here Johnny!"Truth cried.  
"Whats wrong with u?" Johnny asked.  
"I cant-I cant find...Lie!" Truth said inbetween sobs.  
"Lie?" Johnny said.  
"Will you help me find her?" Truth said, lokking at Johnny through her tears.  
"I dun know.." Johnny started.  
"Oh thank you!" Truth cried clinging her arms around Johnny's neck.  
"Come on!" Truth said, Pulling Johnny forward.  
"Were are going?" Johnny said, confused.  
"To find Lie!" Truth said turning to Johnny.  
"Why is finding this `Lie` person so important?" Johnny exclaimed.  
"Well,"Truth said a matter o` factly," Shes my best friend,and if we cant find her,"Truth stared hard at Johnny,"you cant get home."   
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pole: What's your favorite thing about the 11th dimention?  
1. Gaint mushrooms!  
2. Swirly lights!  
3. All the time-nightness!  
4. Dragon flys!  
Results will show up along with the second pole in chapter 3.  
Place your vote in your reveiw pleaz.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
I_dont_know^_^!:HI!  
I have a habbit of doing that last weird sentence thing.  
Please R/R!  
Oh,yes...  
I bet your curious about Lie, eh?  
Dont deny it!  
Now you know whats with the title. 


End file.
